Just So You Know
by Godsgirl1991
Summary: Revised again! So sorry to the people who reviewed! Ron realizes that he can't contain his feelings anymore for Hermione. So, he writes her a song. Fluffy. Ron and Hermione pairing with a hint of HarryGinny and some BillFleur. Please read and review.


**Just So You Know**

**Hi, Readergirl141991 here! Okay, I know I posted this same fic a little while earlier. But I asked my friend 100-percent-Harry-Potter-obsessed to look at it and tell me what she thought. I appreciate her critism very much, and have learned a lot. I decided to remove my story at long last and give it a retouch. Thanks to your reviews and 100-percent-Harry-Potter-obsessed for looking it over and being honest. She's an excellent writer, so check out her work!!! Thanks!!! Read and review please!! All The Best, Readergirl141991**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I don't think my brain is big enough to keep the plot together the way J.K. does. She's brilliant!!!**

**Now for the story!**

**Chapter 1: 3:00 AM: Ron's Breaking Point**

**Ron Weasley had a problem. It wasn't very big, but it wasn't very small either. It was one of those medium sized ****problems**** that kept you awake at night with it's poking and ****prodding**** until you think you'll go mad. That ****problem****, in most cases, is love. And boy, did Ron have it bad. Who is it he loves, you ask? Why, haven't you figured it out? He loved Hermione Granger. He couldn't help it. He just loved her. **

**He had tried in the past to stop it. Telling himself that she clearly liked Harry much more then she liked him and that she was too much of a know-it-all. But out of all these he tried to ****steer**** clear of her romantically because of rejection. Rejection was his worst fear, well one of his worst fears. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named being number 1 and spiders being number 2. Rejection was a good 3rd though. He never took rejection well. Still, there was something about Hermione. The way she talked, the way she smelled, the way she'd say "Honestly Ronald!" when she was mad at him... No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't shake this feeling. **

**We meet him now trying to sleep and not succeeding. It is every Hogwarts students favorite time of year, summer holidays, and so far he had not enjoyed it at all. He'd spent time with Hermione, who was staying at his house, preparing for Bill and Fleur's wedding. As he got closer to her, he realized just how much he loved her. He and Harry were sharing a room because of some guests who came to stay for the wedding, which happened to be that afternoon at 2:00 ****PM.**** But Ron just couldn't sleep. He'd kept this inside all his life, well since he'd met Hermione. Now he had to tell someone. Someone had to help him. **

**He looked at the snoring Harry across from him. It was either now or never, he told himself. He reached over and poked Harry's back. **

**"Harry," he whispered. Harry snorted slightly and rolled on to his back. This was going to be harder then Ron had thought. **

**"Harry! I need to talk to you," Ron poked him slightly harder and Harry opened his eyes. He started up at Ron groggily. **

**"What's wrong?" he said yawning. Ron felt very embarrassed all of a sudden and almost lost his nerve. Shaking slightly, he ****straightened**** his back a bit. Harry knew Ron wouldn't wouldn't wake him up at... he checked his watch... 3:00 am in the morning for nothing. Especially not Ron. Ron slept like a rock. Although rocks were a lot quieter. **

**"Harry, I have something I need to tell you," Ron began as he ears began to burn red. Harry glanced at him and nodded for him to continue. That seemed like quite a feet to Ron at the moment, who hesitated slightly. **

**"I-I-I think..."Ron stuttered. Harry looked over at his friend. Ron had never acted so oddly. Then again, this was Ron he was talking to. Anything could happen. **

**"Yes?" said Harry encouragingly. He didn't want to seem impatient, but he really wanted to know what was bugging Ron. Ron took a deep breath and swallowed hard. **

**"I-I-thinkIlikeHermione." Ron's ears and cheeks were now scarlet. Harry sadly, did not understand a word of it, except something to do with Hermione. **

**"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Harry said. He gave Ron his full attention. Ron gulped.**

**"You-you want me to repeat it?" He asked numbly. Harry wanted to laugh at that. It was quite comical. But Ron seemed so nervous about the whole thing. It was a mark of their strong friendship that Harry didn't laugh. Harry nodded his reply. Ron looked like he'd seen a dozen spiders, all coming at his at once. Ron took another breath, and in a ****determinedly**** slow manner, restated his statement.**

**"I-I think I like Hermione." Ron's ears and cheeks burned scarlet. For a fraction of a second, Harry didn't really like the idea. What if they got together and then had a nasty break up, leaving him divided between the two. What would he do? Then a much more pleasant thought ****occurred.**** Maybe this is what they'd both been trying to reach all along? They might along better as a couple then as friends! This was a great idea. Ron seemed worried about Harry's silence, looking a lot like he wanted to cry.**

**"Isn't it awful?" Ron said sadly. Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by this statement, and smiled at Ron. **

**"No, it's ****brilliant****! That's great, Ron!" Ron seemed relieved that Harry felt this way, because he smiled in a way Harry had never seen him smile before. **

**"You should tell her, too." Ron's face turned pale at that. He'd gotten so ****wrapped**** up in his winning of this battle, that he forgot that the battle had just begun. He had to tell her now. **

**"How?" Ron squeaked. Harry thought hard. Then, as if a light ****bulb**** had clicked on, a marvelous idea came to him.**

**"Didn't you say you used to write songs and sing a lot when you were little?" Harry asked. This didn't like it would help Ron's problem at all, and was a bit annoyed that Harry would think of silly things about his childhood to fix his problem.**

**"Yeah, why?" Ron answered slightly frustrated. Harry had the perfect plan now. He smiled at Ron.**

**"Here's what you do: write her a song, something from your heart, and ****perform**** it to her!" Harry was very proud of his plan. For someone constantly struggle in romance, even after Ginny he wasn't skilled in winning a girls heart, he had come up with something great. Ron thought hard. It would be hard, but he couldn't keep going like this one more day. He'd write it and perform it tomorrow. **

**"Okay, I'll do it." Harry smiled. Ron was actually going to do it!**

**"You'll be just fine, and I'm sure whatever you come up with Hermione will love it. When are you going to do it?" Harry asked. Ron sighed nervously.**

**"Tomorrow at the wedding reception," he said as he reached for some parchment and his quill. Harry grinned.**

**"That'll be great! Good luck, mate!" Ron smiled nervously. Neither he nor Harry could believe what was happening. Harry lay back and closed his eyes. Now he had something to look forward to. Ron started to write. Slowly at first, but it began to come more and more as he wrote. He was going to do it. He was going to tell Hermione that he loved her. **


End file.
